


Next to you

by wontaek



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontaek/pseuds/wontaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had Jonghyun ever thought it would've ended up like this- Taemin didn't seem to believe it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> au in which you actually have a guardian angel/cupid with a list of potential soulmates who guides you through your love life and slowly checks people off it - variation of the above where you have no one/a hell of a lot of people on the list but none of them work and it turns out your cupid is your soulmate
> 
> = me being jongtae trash, lmao, enjoy 8)  
> [feedback is !! highly!! appreciated!! i haven't actually written in a long time and this is the sappiest thing ever but whatever it made me feel ok while writing lol]

 

“It’s okay, Taemin. There’s only like, one more to go today. You can go home soon.” Jonghyun tried to keep the boy walking next to him positive as he searched around for a certain Kim Kibum, the last on his list for today. For forever.

 

“But hyung,” Taemin tiredly whined, “I really want to go now. My feet hurt and I’m most certain that this person also isn’t my soulmate.”

 

Jonghyun frowned at Taemin, he was always a little bit more on the pessimistic side. “You can never be too sure, Taemin. For all you know, this might be your soulmate. Think of it this way, at least you’ll be done with it today. And have your soulmate forever.”

 

Taemin let out a soft snort, throwing his head back. “Yeah, you and I both know that this will be our last one. There’s no way my soulmate exists. I can feel it.”

 

 _But you don’t know that_ , Jonghyun wanted to say. But he decided to stay quiet, instead focusing on his directions again. Like Taemin said, there was only one person left on his list, and to _hell_ if Jonghyun was going to give up easily like this.

 

 

Once the two of them crossed the street, the clock started ringing, signalling it to be 7pm, also the time Taemin would supposedly meet a person on his list if he were in front of this coffee shop.

 

And indeed, there was another guy waiting there. Jonghyun noticed the other cupid standing next to the guy and he nudged Taemin, nodding into the direction of the guy.

 

“That’s Kim Kibum?” Taemin questioned, his brown eyes staring into Jonghyun’s and Jonghyun could feel himself ready to just about die.

 

“Y-yes, it’s him. You should go now, he’s waiting for you.” Jonghyun stammered, and Taemin sighed before walking into the direction of the other human boy.

 

Jonghyun carefully followed Taemin with his eyes, watching closely to see if this would finally be his soulmate. Having gone through almost a thousand people in his short 22 years on earth, Jonghyun hoped for the best as this was the only name left on his list of potential soulmates. Jonghyun didn’t know what he would do with himself if Taemin ended up without any soulmates.

 

Of course, there was this small voice in the back of Jonghyun’s mind screaming at him, saying that Taemin should be with him, but even Jonghyun knew that was crazy. He was Taemin’s guardian angel, his cupid, there couldn’t be a way that they would end up together. God wouldn’t allow it, and even if he would, there was no way Taemin would want to date his ancient guardian angel (he was only 3 years older, but still).

 

Abruptly, Jonghyun felt someone poke his shoulder and he looked to his side only to see the guardian angel of Kim Kibum standing beside him.

 

“Lee Jinki.” the wide smiling man introduced himself, and boy did Jonghyun think it was very unfair that even this man was taller than himself- while he was down here with only a good 170 or so centimetres himself.

 

“Kim Jonghyun.” Jonghyun shook his hand and he looked back at Taemin, who seemed to be having a good time with Kibum. Jonghyun felt a burst of sadness in his body while he told himself to stay positive and think about Taemin, it was all for Taemin’s happiness.

 

“What do you think?” Jinki asked him, and Jonghyun bit his lip. He wasn’t too sure at all, but so far it went better than it’d usually go with other candidates. That’s what he told Jinki, who seemed to have the same thoughts.

 

“I don’t know if it’s enough, though. I can’t really feel that spark, y’know? But I’m hoping, oh my. There’s only about 5 people left on Kibum’s list and what if his soulmate isn’t there? I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” Jinki started rambling, and Jonghyun had to shush the older angel to keep him from possibly tearing up.

 

“I’m sorry, I just tend to get really emotional about all this. It’s been so long.’ Jinki smiled at Jonghyun after he’d calmed down a little. Jonghyun could only nod in agreement as he took his list out of his pocket, showing it to Jinki.

 

“Tell me about it. Taemin only has one option left, which is Kibum. I just wonder what would happen if he’d-” Jonghyun started off, but stopped midway through his sentence as soon as he noticed Taemin & Kibum walking towards Jinki and him. Jinki shot Jonghyun a sympathetic smile as he turned to face Kibum.

 

“And?” Jinki expectantly asked, looking back and forth from Kibum and Taemin and the two shook their heads.

 

“He seems like a cool guy, but more bro material than hoe material, honestly. But we’ve exchanged numbers so that we can hang out soon! It should be fun.” Kibum grinned and Jinki laughed, happy that at least something good came out of this meeting.

 

“Well, then we’re off to meet a Choi Minho. I have a good feeling about this one. “ Jinki said and he looked and Jonghyun. “I’m sorry. I wish the both of you luck, though. I’m sure we’ll meet again. Also, Jonghyun?” Jinki said, looking into Jonghyun’s eyes. Jonghyun couldn’t help but feel sensitive, like he was looking right into his heart.

 

“Yes?” Jonghyun replied, holding his breath as he wondered what the other had to tell him.

 

“There’s still hope left for you two.” Jinki smiled and then they were off. Jonghyun froze, wondering what the angel meant with that. Had he been too obvious of his feelings towards Taemin? He didn’t think so. But the man’s words suggested otherwise.

 

“Well, that was weirdly fun. The guy is really nice. Weird, but nice.” Taemin spoke up and Jonghyun looked back up at the blonde kid. Taemin shot him a smile but even that couldn’t help Jonghyun much.

 

That was it. The last person on Taemin’s list. Which meant that, he and Jonghyun would have to go different ways because there was no reason for Jonghyun to be around Taemin anymore, and Jonghyun hated this. He hated it all, the whole soulmate idea. It was mean of him to say, as him saying that he himself had no purpose for living, but it was the truth. Now Taemin would be alone, and there was nothing Jonghyun could do about it. Nothing at all.

 

“Hey, hyung.” Taemin whispered, grabbing Jonghyun’s hand in hope for the angel to calm down. “It’s okay. Really, it’s okay. If this is how it was destined to be, so be it. I don’t mind.” Taemin said and Jonghyun scoffed.

 

“Taemin, this is your life now. You’ll live without a soulmate for the rest of it, maybe 60 years? That’s no way to be happy. You won’t be happy.” Jonghyun sighed, and he felt like tears would start welling up any minute. Damn him for being so emotional.

 

Taemin pushed Jonghyun down on the bench that stood next to the coffee shop and he turned around to face him.

 

“Jonghyun hyung, look at me. So what, I’ll live for 60 years without a soulmate? So far I’ve managed to live 22 without one, I don’t think 60 more will be a huge problem.” Taemin squeezed Jonghyun’s hands softly, and the older boy looked up into those sweet brown eyes that he loved most in the world.

 

Jonghyun really didn’t know how he would manage living without those around him. Maybe he’d die all together if he’d go one day without that smile.

 

“But you won’t be happy…” Jonghyun whispered to himself, and he felt his heart shrivel and tears starting to fall. Surely an angel shouldn’t be allowed to have this many emotions, it wasn’t fair.

 

“I’m happy now, aren’t I?” Taemin leaned in closer to him, and he felt his chin being lifted up, making him look into Taemin’s eyes.

 

“You make me happy.” Taemin mumbled.

 

 

And something changed.

 

 

Jonghyun felt it, felt the list in his pocket changing. His eyes widened, and Taemin’s eyes shot to his pocket too. Like that, the moment was ruined, but neither of the boys really cared, for they were just really confused.

 

“What just happened? Did you feel the air change too?” Taemin nervously asked Jonghyun, and the angel simply didn’t answer, instead taking the list from his pocket again. He rolled out his list, and his eyes widened. This wasn’t possible.

 

Because right there at the bottom, where Kim Kibum was crossed out and where the list should’ve ended, a new name had appeared, with a green check next to it.

 

 

_Kim Jonghyun._

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Taemin asked concerned, but Jonghyun didn’t answer again. What the hell was going on, was this some kind of joke?

 

Taemin eventually decided to just take the list out of Jonghyun’s hands and his eyes scanned the paper, till eventually he too had his jaw drop.

 

“Kim Jonghyun? But that’s you? Weren’t we done with the list? What is this?” Taemin looked around, trying to see if it would somehow make him understand the situation more. It didn’t.

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun muttered.

 

Taemin looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.

 

 

“My heart just started beating.”

 

 

Pause.

 

 

“Angels don’t have a heartbeat.”

 

 

Another pause.

 

 

“I’m not an angel anymore.”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“How could that even happen? Hyung, what’s happening?” Taemin finally spoke and his hand softly pressed on Jonghyun’s chest and indeed confirmed that his heart was in fact beating.

 

A weird thought crossed Jonghyun’s mind. He’d only heard fables of this, never thinking much of it until now.

 

“Taemin, do you love me?” Jonghyun asked, looking up at the beautiful human. He only hoped that the boy would answer yes.

 

“I love you more than anything in the world, hyung.” Taemin answered, and it was the truth. If it were up to Taemin, he would only need one person in his life to be happy, and that was Jonghyun. Jonghyun, who knew him better than anyone else. Jonghyun who always smiled at him, laughed at his jokes and helped him with everything. Jonghyun who looked at him like he was his world. Jonghyun who was Taemin’s world in return.

 

“Then I guess heaven has given us a second chance. I’m human now… And apparently your soulmate too.” Jonghyun said, and he was somewhat scared to hear what Taemin had to say. Somewhat scared that Taemin wouldn’t want this to be the reality.

 

But Taemin didn’t say anything, instead just leaned in closer and connected their lips together.

 

And no words were needed, because it was just right.

 

Jonghyun then decided that whomever had made this happen, he’d love them forever.

 

 

 

_(A few blocks away, Jinki was chuckling. Seemed like two things were going his way today, because not only was Choi Minho Kibum’s soulmate, but he’d also successfully brought Taemin and Jonghyun together. Being God was pretty fun, he then decided.)_


End file.
